Kings to You
by RebelAngel15
Summary: Things are diffrent when not only Maria goes to Moonacre after her father's death, but also her older sister. Only, what happens when said older sister has already been to Moonacre before and not only knows Robin, but used to be friends with him?
1. Chapter 1

**OK new story! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I'd love it if I were Elizabeth Gouge. But I'm not, and there's nothing to be done about it.**

Everything around me felt a bit surreal, as if I were in a dream or moving underwater. My black dress trailed behind me, red roses clutched in my hands. Next to me, Maria walked silently, her face grim.

The priest was saying a sermon but I wasn't listening. I didn't want to listen. All I could see was the black casket that I knew held my father. The priest motioned for Maria and me and we stepped forward, dropping one of our roses into the hole and onto the black casket. We returned to our places next to Miss Heliotrope and I clasped my fingerless gloved hands together.

I felt my neck prickling as if somebody were watching me and I whipped around. There was a boy there, or maybe he was a young man, leaning against a pillar. He was dressed in all black with a black strip over his nose, hiding his features. His dark eyes pierced me for a second before I turned around and continued to look at the casket. By the next time I had turned, he was no longer there. Strangely enough, he had seemed familiar.

"C'mon Alice," said Maria quietly, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. As Miss Heliotrope, Maria and I went to the attorney's office, my mind wandered to the last time I had spoken with father. But we hadn't really spoken to each other that last night. It had been a yelling fight.

_*Flashback*_

_I had been sitting in my room on my favorite window seat, reading the book on my lap and glancing outside occasionally at the busy streets of London. _

_My father came inside then, coming to say good bye. He was going on a trip, which wasn't all that surprising since he was a Colonel in the regiment. _

"_Now Alice," he said, gray eyes twinkling. "Take care of Maria and keep an eye on Miss Heliotrope, make sure she doesn't have any more fainting spells."_

_He leaned in and kissed me on the head before glancing down at my book: Tales of Children and the Home by the Brothers Grimm. The twinkle in his eye vanished and his face turned red. _

"_What have I told you, Alice?" he said, his voice shaking slightly. "Fairy tales? For Christ's sake, you're 15 years old! Not five. It's time you stop reading such rubbish."_

"_But father," I started, but stopped abruptly as my father ripped my book from my arms. _

"_When I get back, I want all of your fairy tale books to be gone," he said angrily before marching out of the room with my book._

_As soon as he was gone, I took my pillow and screamed as loud and hard as I could into it. _

_*End Flashback*_

Finally reaching the attorney's office and sitting down, it was too my horror that I finally realized that Maria and me were left absolutely penniless after the attorney finished reading father's will.

"He lost it all?" Miss Heliotrope stuttered. "Including the house?"

"No," said Maria, obviously distressed. I felt so sorry for her; she was only 13 and had had a very protected life. "No, papa couldn't of have been in London. When he wrote to me and Alice and said he was coming home he wouldn't of arrived and not…"

She broke off, looking down. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, stroking her reddish hair but she shook me off.

"Well, your father did leave you these books," the attorney said. He took a large book and then a smaller, worn book. "This one is for both you," he said, handing Maria the large and dusty book. "And this one is for Alice." He handed me the book and I recognized it at once. It was my Brothers Grimm fairy tale book; the one father had taken from me before he left.

"The Ancient Chronicles of Moonacre Valley," Maria read and I was surprised; I knew Moonacre was where our uncle Benjamin lived. When I had been 10 years old I had been sent to live with Uncle Benjamin for a couple of months. He was nice, if not a bit somber and antisocial. I had fallen in love with Moonacre on the first day I stepped foot on it.

Later that night, I was sitting in my room, where Miss Heliotrope had left me to pack my belongings. I could hear Maria and Miss Heliotrope talking in Maria's room, across the hall from mine.

In my trunk, I packed my books and clothes. I wasn't a vain girl, or so Miss Heliotrope told me, so I didn't own ay makeup. As I pulled on my white nightgown, I took my hair out of its braid.

My hair wasn't reddish like Maria's and father's were, instead it was light brown, though it was wavy/curly like Maria's. My eyes were a silvery blue, like Maria's silver eyes. My hair was much longer than Maria's, whose was collarbone length, unlike my nearly thigh length hair. I had never known what to do with my hair, so I had just let it grow. Now, I could sit on it if I wanted to.

I was just about to slip into bed when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said clearly, sitting up in my bed. Maria came into my room, one arm clutching the book that father had left us.

"I want to read it, Alice," she said softly, sitting on my bed. "But it's your book too."

"Okay," I said, facing her as we both got comfortable on my bed. "Read it out loud."

She opened the book like it was a treasure beyond money, smoothing down the pages before she began to read.

"Once upon a perfect time, many hundreds of years ago" Maria began. "When the old magic clung to Moonacre Valley, there was a young woman whose skin gleamed as pale as a star and whose heart was as pure as moonlight. Such was her bravery, and goodness, she was beloved by Nature, as if she were its own daughter. One fateful night, the moon blessed her with an extraordinary gift that would change the magic of the valley forever: the moon pearls. From that day forth, she was known as the Moon Princess"

I couldn't help but sit there, fascinated. It was like a fairytale straight out of one of my fairytale books, and Maria's voice was lovely, reading strong and clear. But the next paragraph completely jolted me.

"Two ancient families lived in harmony at the edge of the valley, sharing nature's bounty. Daughter of the Du Noir clan, the Moon Princess fell deeply in love and was to be married to Sir Wrolf Merryweather. Her father, Sir William Du Noir, blessed the union by presenting the couple with a rare, black lion."

Du Noir? I had heard that last name before... but wait, wasn't that Robin's last name? Robin was a boy whom I had met in the forest. He and I had become friends of a sort during my stay at the Moonacre Valley. Though one day, he never met me. We always met at an old oak tree in the forest, but he never came. I hadn't seen him since, so I had forgotten.

"In turn, Sir Wrolf gave his bride a unicorn, lured from the wild, white-horses of the sea. Her heart overflowing with happiness, the Moon Princess revealed the magical pearls to both families. Legend told of their unique power, so strong the pearls would grant every wish, both good and evil."

Suddenly, Maria closed the book with a snap, like she had seen something on the pages that had surprised or shocked her.

"You should get to bed," I told her softly. "We have a long carriage ride tomorrow, and something tells me you won't be getting much sleep on the carriage."

Maria nodded and stood up, tucking the book under her arm. As she reached my door, she turned and looked at me. It seemed like she was fighting with herself to ask me something but then it was gone and she merely said "Goodnight," before leaving.

Something was troubling her, I could tell. I just hoped that she wouldn't lose any sleep over the problem. That's what tended to happen to me; if I had a problem bothering me, I wouldn't tell anybody, instead keeping it to myself. The result was not being able to sleep, a complete loss of appetite, retreating into a moody silence and snapping at anybody who tried to talk to me. In other words, acting like a complete brat.

That morning, dressing in a ruby red traveling dress, I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. I was going back to Moonacre Valley, the place I had fallen in love with so many years ago. My father and I had never had the best of relationships, and I was always consumed with jealousy because father preferred Maria.

I had my traveling bag with me, in which I had stored my fairytale book and my leather bound diary. I didn't really use it as a dairy though; it was more like a place where I could draw and write stories. I always kept it hidden though; it made me feel awfully childish that at fifteen I still dreamed I could be more than just a housewife.

I met Maria downstairs and she was wearing a dress in the exact same style as mine, but hers was a pretty shade of blue.

Maria went in front of me and had said goodbye to all of the staff. While I was saying goodbye to the staff, I heard a faintly familiar voice say, "You'll be Miss Maria Merryweather then."

I turned to see a man with a portly belly and a ragged coat with a large hat.

"Digweed!" I cried happily.

"Miss Alice," he said, grinning widely and showing his yellowing teeth. "Haven't seen you since you were this tall." He made a mark with his hand I blushed, laughing.

I was rather tall for a fifteen year old girl, around 5'7. Most girls my age were small, white and delicate, with tiny feet and hands. Unfortunately, my feet weren't small though they wouldn't be considered big either. Maria had perfectly tiny feet, of which she was very proud of.

Suddenly, Miss Heliotrope bustled out, suitcases under her arm. I started to silently pray she wasn't going to do what I thought she was going to do. It wasn't that I didn't love Miss Heliotrope, it's that Uncle Benjamin wouldn't be able to stay around the dear woman for more than two minutes; she never shut her mouth.

"My man! Quick!" she cried, and Digweed hurriedly rushed to her, taking her bags from her.

"Miss Heliotrope," said Maria, astounded.

"Alice, Maria," she said, rather formally for someone who had been around since Maria had been born. "When your dear mother died I promised her faithfully that I would care for you two. So I'm not going to abandon you now. If you two are going to move with your uncle, even if it is in the countryside, then I will be with you."

With that said, she grasped Maria's and my arm and marched us to the carriage. I didn't know why Miss Heliotrope and Maria detested the country so much, it really was much better than the concrete, polluted streets of London.

When Miss Heliotrope tried to shuffle me inside the carriage, I quickly backed away. I would not be able to survive so many hours in a coach. I was extremely claustrophobic and even staying inside a house for too long made my nerves all jittery.

"I think I'd rather sit with Digweed," I said, my voice shaking.

"Don't be foolish girl, it isn't proper for a lady to sit out with the coachman," Miss Heliotrope said briskly, but she stopped upon seeing my panicked expression.

"I _can't_ go inside the coach," I said and I swallowed loudly. Miss Heliotrope seemed to suddenly remember why I never went into a coach for a long drive.

"All right dear," she said, but her face was disapproving. "But even the slightest draft and you are inside this coach. You will not be getting a cold on my hands."

Maria looked annoyed that I was let to sit with the driver but she followed Miss Heliotrope inside. I climbed up onto the seat and was joined later by Digweed.

As we started to slowly make our way out of London and to the west, I said lowly, so Maria and Miss Heliotrope couldn't hear, "How is Uncle Benjamin?"

"Bad," Digweed whispered back, catching my hint about Maria and Miss Heliotrope. "Getting more sombre and bitter every year."

"How is he taking my father's death?" I asked.

"Like as if it never happened. Completely ignoring it," he told me and I sighed before leaning back and opening my fairytale book.

It was a bit funny really, hearing Maria and Miss Heliotrope shriek whenever we drove over a rut in the road or a branch smacked against the side of the carriage. I looked into the carriage through a little window near my back to see Maria and Miss Heliotrope doing what they called 'classical French needlepoint' but to which I secretly called 'a pain in my foot'. I can't even sow my name on a sample, something which seemed to irk Miss Heliotrope.

I sighed in relief when I saw the gate to Moonacre Valley, though it would at least be another hour till we reached Moonacre Manor. Digweed got off with the keys in hand and started to unlock the gate, taking an awfully long time with his large, fumbling hands.

"What's happening?" Maria asked. "Have we arrived?" She stuck her head out of the coach window, French needlework still in hand.

"Is he deaf or something?" Miss Heliotrope asked, a bit of a mockery in her tone. "The man is obviously a half wit."

Maria laughed but I didn't; sure, Digweed wasn't the smartest of men, but he was a kind man. Suddenly, I felt myself grabbed from behind. Screams from Maria and Miss Heliotrope hinted that something similar was happening to them.

The boy's hands seemed to be searching around my neck, which confused me.

"Check the old one!"

I was pulled back even further, till I was almost on top of the coach. I was breathing hard, as it was difficult to breath through the male's hands on my neck.

I did the only thing I could think of. On my finger I was wearing a ring of roughly cut diamond. It was sharp, so I rarely wore it for fear that I would hurt someone or ripped my dress.

I drew my ringed finger down the boy's hand and he yelped, withdrawing his hand though his other still clutched at my neck. I was able to turn around and get a good look at the boy.

His hair was curly from what I could see under his black bowler hat and he wore a black strip over his nose. Just like the boy I had seen from the funeral. But then, something seemed to click as I looked into his dark eyes.

"Robin?" I asked, disbelieving. I saw his eyes widen and he looked me over, as if searching for clues as to who I were.

"Alice?"

It was barely whispered, and the only way I had heard it was because he was so close to me. Looking over his shoulder, I saw another boy in black grabbing onto Maria, though at that moment it seemed like Maria's French needlepoint came useful as he drew back with a cry, a slash on his forearm.

Miss Heliotrope had just beaten another boy in black back with her parasol. At that moment, Digweed hurried over and jumped on the coach and the horses surged forward. Robin and the boy who had been on top of the coach slipped off and fell to the ground.

We went through the gate and I pulled a chain that hung overhead hard, making the gate shut close just as the three boys reached the gate. Looking back, I saw Robin yelling.

"Was that Robin?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, him and his team," affirmed Digweed. "Things have changed since you left, Alice. Robin no longer is the boy you knew; instead he is now his father's son."

I nodded sadly but accepted it. One thing I knew was that people and things changed. A good example of this was Uncle Benjamin.

"Who were they? What did they want?" I heard Maria say, her voice frightened.

"Don't worry Maria," Miss Heliotrope assured her. "I'm sure Sir Benjamin will protect us."

When we finally reached Moonacre Manor, I was shocked. The house had, five years ago, been rather old but now it was ridiculous. It seemed like the very house was about to fall apart.

"Alice," Digweed said, offering me his hand. I took it and stepped down from the driver's seat.

"Ladies," said Digweed, now opening the coach doors.

As Miss Heliotrope and Maria stepped out of the coach, I noticed a foreboding silhouette in the front door. I didn't need to see his face to know who he was, even as his voice rung out.

"Welcome to Moonacre Manor," Uncle Benjamin said, walking closer to us.

"Uncle Benjamin," I said, smiling. Uncle Benjamin turned to me and smiled for a second, though then the smile was gone as he turned to face Miss Heliotrope and Maria.

"Unfortunate circumstances. But there we are. Nothing to be done."

"I'm pleased to meet you, uncle," said Maria, holding out her hand. Uncle Benjamin frowned at it for a second before looking at Maria's governess. "Miss Heliotrope."

"Oh Sir Benjamin, what a journey we've had," panted Miss Heliotrope. "Not one hour from this very door we were accosted by a bunch of ruffians and—"

"Madame, please," Uncle Benjamin cut in, a bit irritably. "I'll hear your fascinating story some other time, if I may."

Then he turned and walked back inside, leaving Miss Heliotrope gaping after him like a goldfish out of water.

I frowned. Uncle Benjamin had never before behaved like this or, at least, not during my stay. Digweed must of have been right.

We walked into the sitting room, where we found a great big black dog with red eyes. He growled before barking but I ignored this. I knew Wrolf was a great dog. Suddenly, Wrolf bounded towards us and Miss Heliotrope shrieked while Maria took several steps back.

Wrolf flew at me and knocked me over before licking my face.

"Get off me Wrolf," I said sternly though I smiled and Wrolf barked before getting off me and trotting back faithfully to sit next to Uncle Benjamin. I got up ad brushed myself off.

"Alice, you can go to your room if you want to," Uncle Benjamin said. "I trust you want the one you had last time you were here."

"Thank you Uncle," I said happily before taking my traveling bag and one of my smaller bags of luggage and going up into the tower, hearing Uncle Benjamin introduce Maria and Miss Heliotrope to Wrolf.

There were two small doors in the tower and I went to the bigger of the two.

Opening the door, I saw my old room greeting me. It was half of the tower, a wall separating the other half and making another room on the other side of the wall, though there was a door that connected them.

The walls were painted to look like a forest, with dark wood floor under my feet and a glass roof. I had been in the other room before, which was ocean themed and though the ceiling wasn't made of glass like mine, it was painted to match the stars.

I set down my bags and sat down on the bed heavily. I suddenly realised I was completely exhausted from the travelling and only managed to put my white nightgown on and fall onto my bed before my eyes closed by themselves, my brown hair still in a braid.

**Like it? Hate it? It's only a taster chapter to see what people think, so review**** with your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second instalment of Kings to You (a title that doesn't make much sense)! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: Never have, never will**

At first, when I woke up, I thought I was in our house in London. But then my eyes took in the forest scenes and the glass ceiling as well the comfort of the bed, and lastly, the cookies and orange juice there was on a gold platter on my bedside table.

"Marmaduke," I said, smiling to myself as I reached over for the goblet of orange juice. My guess was that Marmaduke still remembered that I didn't like milk. From looking out the window, I was guessing it to be a little after dawn; unfortunately, I was a very early riser, something I apparently got from Uncle Benjamin.

Eating a ginger cookie, I slipped on a dress of varying shades of green before brushing out my curly brown hair. I usually wore it down, to savour the few last months until I reached sixteen and will have to always have my hair in a respectable bun. Although, now that I thought about it, we were in Moonacre and I doubted Uncle Benjamin would mind terribly if I kept my hair down.

Grabbing a book and my 'diary', I went downstairs to the dining room.

"My lady," Uncle Benjamin said as I descended from the tower. "We will be eating breakfast in there, as you will no doubt remember."

"Good morning, Uncle," I responded cheerfully and I could of sworn I saw the corners of his lips quirk upwards.

Entering the dining room, it was to my surprise to see Miss Heliotrope already there and practically devouring an omelette. I sat down and Digweed placed a plate of porridge in front of me. But then I heard a commotion outside the dining room.

"Where did you get this book?" said Uncle Benjamin, shock and anger in his tone. I got up from my seat and went to the door of the dining room, looking out in the hall where Maria and Uncle Benjamin stood face to face, Maria clutching the book father gave us.

"Oh, papa left it to me and Alice," Maria said. Uncle Benjamin took the book from Maria and examined the cover. "Well he had no right to it. This belongs here."

"B-but that's Alice and mine!" she cried after him but he ignored her and went inside the library. Maria stormed past me and right to Miss Heliotrope.

As Maria started ranting about Uncle Benjamin taking our father's book and Miss Heliotrope started lecturing her, I went back to my porridge. This argument didn't involve me and I would avoid it as much as possible. Uncle Benjamin strode in and took his seat at the head of the table. I was sitting on his immediate right side.

Although it was rather hard to keep my snickers in when Miss Heliotrope gushed about her breakfast, to which Uncle Benjamin responded, "A meal best enjoyed in silence, I hear."

"You ought to return to Alice and me our father's book," Maria said, but Uncle Benjamin ignored her. I tried to tell Maria to just let it drop, because an angry Uncle Benjamin was not a good thing, but she didn't even look at me. Maria had been distant to me ever since father's death. I couldn't help but think that she blamed me for his death.

"Well, you certainly have a very good cook Sir Benjamin," broke in Miss Heliotrope, in an effort to break the awkward silence. "Have you had her long?"

"Madame," Uncle Benjamin responded tiredly. "No woman except for Alice has stepped in this house for years. Believe me, the silence has been blissful."

At that, I snorted rather unladylike into my tea cup.

As Miss Heliotrope and Uncle Benjamin bickered, Maria broke in.

"Tell us Uncle," she said. "Why did you invite such noisy females as Miss Heliotrope and me into your nice quiet house? Since it's obvious that you don't mind Alice, tell us. I'd really like to know."

Maria then threw a jealous look at me before resuming her staring of Uncle Benjamin, leaving me shocked. Was that why she was so distant? Because she thought Uncle Benjamin preferred me? Uncle Benjamin didn't prefer me, he just knew me better than Maria.

"My useless brother dies in debt, and it falls on _me_ to take you in," Uncle Benjamin sighed. "The man was a cowardly good-for-nothing."

"How _dare_ you say that?" Maria shouted, standing up all of the sudden. "My father was a Colonel."

I stood up as quickly as I could go, knocking my chair over. Blushing, I bent down and picked it up before leaving the room. I didn't want to hear this. I hadn't gone far enough to avoid hearing my Uncle shout, "And got himself killed in a back-alley gambling-den!"

No, no, no, no. I did not want to know this. I started to run, out of the sitting room, down the hall, up the stairs and to the tower. There, I collapsed on my bed for a couple of seconds. Then, gathering my will power, I stood up again and went downstairs, where it seemed that the fighting had settled down and Uncle Benjamin was about to give a tour.

"My library is private," Uncle Benjamin said as he gestured to the large, double oak doors. "Well, I suppose Alice can go in, seeing as she would sneak in anyways. I didn't succeed in keeping her out when she was ten years old and I won't succeed now."

"My personal study, prohibited. The east wing, closed. The west wing, out of bounds."

I frowned, noticing that a lot more seemed to be forbidden then it used to be. When I had been here, I was aloud to enter the east and west wings as I pleased. Uncle Benjamin opened another door and signalled inside.

"Ladies, this should fit your personal needs."

"And this will be your classroom," Digweed supplied helpfully. We entered the room to see two desks, one with two chairs.

The two men left us, and I sat down at one desk while Maria and Miss Heliotrope sat down at another. But as Miss Heliotrope started reading French verbs, the desk was looking like a mighty comfy pillow. I was never able to speak French, which had always sounded a bit like gargling to me. After nearly five years of being tutored in French, the only verb conjugations I knew were _être_ and _avoir_.

It started to get even harder to concentrate when Wrolf went in and out of the room at regular intervals.

The next morning, I was woken by the sound of a piano playing. Grinning, I threw on a blue and silver dress before grabbing my own instrument and walking towards the piano playing. Sitting at the piano was Maria, her fingers dancing over the keys. I sat next to her and began to strum my lyre to the melody she was playing.

Although I was a poor piano player, I could play a lyre very well. We were interrupted by the voice of Uncle Benjamin.

"Digweed," he called looking at us. "Get me my whip."

I was relieved when he meant horse riding, and not punishing us with a whip.

Uncle Benjamin was saddling his brown horse while I was saddling my own horse, a black stallion that I had named Independent when I had been here five years ago. Uncle Benjamin had taught me how to ride, though I suppose I would be a bit rusty after not being on a horse for the last five years.

Miss Heliotrope and Maria were trying to convince Uncle Benjamin that Maria didn't need to know how to ride and how it was 'unladylike'.

I hoisted myself up onto Independent, just as Digweed came, leading a small white and gray mare. After stepping in some horse manure, Miss Heliotrope had retired back inside the house.

"This is Periwinkle," said Uncle Benjamin, gesturing at the mare. "She's a little feisty but a loyal steed."

At first, Maria was a bit apprehensive but I could tell that after just a few moments of stroking Periwinkle's nose, she had fallen in love with the horse. And besides, it was like Uncle Benjamin had said. Every Merryweather knows how to ride, it's in the blood.

The three of us rode thought Moonacre Valley and I enjoyed the wind running through my long hair. Uncle Benjamin eyed me.

"Your hair is much too long Alice," he said, to which I shrugged. True, it was bothersome sometimes to have hair that was thigh length, but I would never cut it.

"Miss Heliotrope and Maria say the same thing," I told him. After awhile, Uncle Benjamin said, "We should be getting back. It's getting late."

"Uncle, I'm really enjoying this," Maria said. "Could I stay out a little longer?"

Uncle Benjamin threw me a look, and I sighed and shook my head. Its no that I didn't love Maria, but my legs were starting to cramp and I didn't feel like riding much longer. My uncle's eyes started to beg with me. I sighed.

"I'll stay with you Maria," I piped up and saw the relief in my Uncle's eyes.

"As long as you promise to stay in the Moonacre Valley boundaries," he said. "Stay out of the forest."

As he started to ride away, he yelled over his shoulder, "I mean it Alice! Stay out of the forest!"

"Damn," I cursed under my breath, to which Maria looked at me shocked. Ladies aren't suppose to curse. As we rode in silence, Maria asked me why I had been sent here when I had been ten years old.

"Oh well the doctor said I was having trouble breathing," I told her. "He said that the country air would be better for my lungs so father sent me to live with Uncle Benjamin for half a year."

By now, we were riding by the forest and I threw anxious looks at it; I always felt like there were a hundred eyes hidden in the trees, watching.

"What's so special about the forest?" Maria murmured, though I didn't know if it was to herself or to me. "Why did Uncle yell for you to stay out of the forest, Alice?" 

"Oh well, I was always sneaking into the places I wasn't allowed in," I laughed but stopped short when Maria suddenly dismounted and walked into the forest.

"Maria!" I hissed before dismounting Independence and running after her.

"Are you crazy?" I snarled, my brown hair flying after me. "We shouldn't be in the forest." 

"Scared?" she taunted.

"Yes," I said bluntly, leaving her shocked. I didn't usually admit to being scared; my pride wouldn't allow it. "You don't know what lives in this forest Maria." Unwillingly, I thought of Robin and the De Noir clan.

"Oh and I suppose you do?" she said mockingly.

"Yes," I looked at her evenly. "I do. When I was ten years old I explored every inch of this forest and I knew it like the back of my hand. There was only one person who knew it better than me."

"Who?" Maria asked curiously.

"Never you mind," I swallowed. Suddenly, we saw a cage made of twigs. In the cage, was a rabbit.

"Poor little thing," Maria cooed, bending down. I recognized the craftsmanship of the cage.

"Maria, we have to get out of here," I said franticly. "Now!"

"We have to help her," Maria said, trying to undo the latch. All of the sudden a teenage boy dressed in black with a red scarf and a black bowler hat. Robin.

"One trapped, three captures," he said mockingly.

"What do you want?" Maria asked confusingly and I pulled her back behind me, facing the laughing Robin. Suddenly, three more boys appeared from behind the trees. I heard Maria shriek and turned around to see her in the arms of a boy.

"I know who you are," she said, freeing herself from the boy. "You're bandits and plunderers!" They all laughed.

"They're not bandits at all," I said calmly feeling everybody's eyes on me. "They're De Noirs. Right, Robin?"

He grabbed my upper arm, lightning fast. I saw with some satisfaction a cut on his hand from my ring.

"You two are coming with us," Robin said. "My father is just _dying_ to make your acquaintance."

"Grow up Robin," I snarled trying to shake off his arm.

"Oh but I have Alice," he said. "Don't you see?"

"All I see is a _boy_ with no backbone," I said bitingly and saw his eyes darken with anger while his friends hooted. Maria was looking at me confusedly.

Then, all of the sudden, Wrolf leapt out of the trees and tackled Robin to the ground.

"It's the demon dog!" they all cried and started to franticly run back. I smirked superiorly at Robin, who was holding his ground but still looking scared of the big dog.

"Robin, let's get out of here!"

Robin started to back away.

"Run along to your father Robin," I told him.

"Merryweather through and through then, right Alice?" he said spitefully.

"I know where my loyalties lie," I said with my head held high. "But do you, Robin?"

Robin didn't answer, for at that moment Wrolf launched himself at Robin, making Robin run after his friends.

"How do you know him Alice?" Maria asked but I ignored her, crouching down expertly unlocking the cage and taking out the hare, handing it silently to Maria.

"Alice?"

I turned to see Maria still staring at me.

"Not now," I said harshly before striding at a quick pace out of the forest, Wrolf at my heels. As soon as we got out, I mounted Independence and spurred her into a gallop towards Moonacre Manor, not waiting for Maria.

But I was being careless and Independence tripped over a rock, sending me flying to the ground. I got up angrily but buckled under my leg, which now had a bleeding gash on it. I felt tears prickling at my eyes from the pain but only two fell from my eyes.

I mounted Independence again and went to Moonacre Manor, wincing as my cut was jostled.

After putting Independence into her stall, I went to the kitchen where Marmaduke was flitting around.

"Anything I can do for you Mistress Alice?" he asked while stirring two pots quickly at the same time before disappearing and appearing again in the garden, picking tomatoes.

"Just a boiled rag, Marmaduke," I winced and sat down. I picked up the rag Marmaduke had given me and cleaned my cut before wrapping it up.

"What happened to you Alice?" Marmaduke asked.

"What happened indeed," I murmured to myself.

**Hate it? Love it? REVIEW!**

**And thank to my first reviewer, KyroxIsxSmexy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, third ****instalment of Kings to You! Hopefully, more people will review instead of leaving me empty… tons of thanks to my reviewer ****KyroxIsxSmexy!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: The term "fanfiction" is self explanatory. It means that it is fiction, written by fans. Easy peasy.**

The next morning I woke up earlier than usual, just before dawn. I ate two cookies and downed my goblet of juice in one before I got out of bed and dressed in a yellow dress, with a shade of tan on the sash, jacket and under skirt. I wasn't feeling all that hungry so I went into Uncle Benjamin's library. I absolutely love Uncle Benjamin's library; it was filled with so many books.

My finger ran past olden spines, trying to decide which one I should read first. I found a nice novel by Jane Austen and I went up the stepladder that helped reached the higher shelves, sitting on the top rung. There I opened my book and immersed myself in reading. I lost track of time, but resurfaced when I heard the library door open. Soft footsteps came closer and I frowned; the footsteps were too light to belong to Uncle Benjamin.

Then Maria came around the corner. She was stepping carefully; probably knowing fully well she wasn't aloud here and there was a piece of tart on a plate in her hand. Just looking at the tart made my mouth water, making me realize I hadn't had breakfast. She was running her hands over the thick spines, as if searching for something, though I had no clue what; Maria had never read too much.

She set the plate on top of some books before continuing her search. She hadn't seen me sitting on the top rung of the stepladder. In one swift movement, I had swooped down and gotten hold of the plate, bringing it up with me. I took one bite and chewed slowly as I kept looking at Maria, savouring the amazing flavour.

I was starting to get tired of just watching Maria, so I decided to make my presence know. Just as I was about to speak, Maria pulled on a book. A row of what I now realized fake books opened with a creak.

"What?" I said wonderingly and Maria looked at me.

"Alice! What are you doing here?"

"I have permission to read here. What are you doing here?" I asked and she looked a bit sheepish.

"I saw the strange little cook—"

"You mean Marmaduke?" I interrupted and she nodded.

"He said I'd find the book father left us here," she went on and then seemed to remember something. She turned back to the, now revealed, hidden compartment and reached inside. Out she pulled the Ancient Chornicles of Moonacre Valley.

Intrigued, I followed Maria into a corner where we settled down. Maria looked at me for a second before beginning to read.

"The Moon Princess truly believed in the goodness of all. But the men soon revealed the greed that was in their hearts, each desperate to hold the power of the pearls for himself."

The tale went on, about how the father of the Moon Princess and her newly wed husband fought for the power of the pearls. Finally, the Moon Princess declared that a curse would be on the valley. When the 5,000th moon rose, the valley would be plunged into darkness if those in possession of a pure heart were not heard.

I didn't understand the part of 'those in possession of a pure heart'. Isn't a pure heart simply anybody with good intentions? But I was pulled out of my musings by Maria's voice.

"The moon pearls vanished, and where to fin them, remained a secret."

Suddenly, Maria leapt up, book thrown on the floor forgotten. She ran out of the room and I picked the book up before running after her.

"Maria! Where are you going? Maria!"

It soon became apparent where she was running to when she burst into the kitchen. I panted as I came to a stop. As I caught my breath, I glared angrily at Maria and was fully prepared to scold her but then I looked at her for real. She was pale and solemn, as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Maria, what's wrong?" I asked softly, gently touching her arm. She jumped a half foot in the air. And then Maria saw Marmaduke, and she started talking at once.

"Marmaduke, the house, the valley! It's all—" she stopped for a second to breathe.

"Cursed," filled in Marmaduke softly and I frowned at him.

"Marmaduke, what are you talking about?" I asked. "It's just a fairy tale."

"You should know better, Alice," Marmaduke said, eyeing me critically. "You who holds fairy tales at such a high esteem."

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I thought of my father, and how he'd always yell at me if he caught me reading fairy tale books. Marmaduke turned back to Maria.

"Oh yes," he said wisely, almost sorrowfully. "Take a look around you. Everything is falling apart. Ever since that terrible day, the two families have been totally consumed with pride and blind hatred."

"Not Robin," I said almost immediately. Maria looked at me surprised though Marmaduke with a knowing look. "Robin isn't consumed with blind hatred. He just blindly follows his father."

"Well, isn't there any way to break the curse?" Maria said, probably noticing the uncomfortable look on my face.

"The only way to break this curse," said Marmaduke. "Is a true Moon Princess. Preferably more than one, of course. But we're lucky if we get one Moon Princess; to hope for another would be irrational."

"The Moon Princess?" Maria asked. "But, she lived hundred of years ago. And there's only one."

"And legend tells of a little white horse, a mystical companion, that protects her; a magical creature. Invisible, so they say, to anyone except a true Moon Princess."

"Are you saying that _I'm_ suppose to be this Moon Princess?" asked Maria incredulously and even I had to admit it was a bit far fetched.

"You along with Alice," he said simply. I tried to beg with my eyes for him to keep me out of this, but he was staring at Maria and me with such intensity that I felt intimidated. "Everyone knows the legend. Peace will never be restored until the pearls are restored to the sea and the families reunite again."

It was sketchy, and there were large holes in the story. Just as I was about to say this, Maria said, "This is all madness!"

"Marmaduke, how could we possibly be Moon Princesses?" I asked. Marmaduke came so close to me his long nose was nearly touching mine.

"Time is slipping away," he said in an anxious whisper. "5,000th moons to say it right."

"Stop!" cried Maria, backing away. "Stop, I don't want to hear another word! You're insane!"

And with that said, she rushed back down the hall. I collapsed on a chair, trying to get my thoughts together.

"Maria and you don't have much time," Marmaduke said. "You have to convince her to see the truth." I nodded wearily.

"I'm still not sure if _I_ believe it," I muttered as I hurried down the hall after my sister.

That night, I was drawing in my notebook. It was an ink drawing of a moon, rising over the ocean, with the perspective of on top of a cliff. I had dreamed of it once. And now I was carefully sketching it, making sure to include the shadowing and perspective.

But then, Maria burst into my room through the door that connected our rooms.

"Alice," she cried. "The next moon to rise is the 5000th! What if Marmaduke was right?" 

My mind raced as I tried to think straight.

"Don't worry about it, Maria," I said as convincingly as I could. "Let me think this out. You should get to bed, it's already late." I ushered her back into her room and tucked her into bed, as if she were still five years old and I was seven.

"Goodnight Maria," I said as I left the room. Just before I shut the door, I heard Maria say, "Goodnight Alice."

I smiled softly to myself before climbing into my bed. But it seemed like only minutes after falling asleep, I was woken up again. I could hear Maria talking to herself in her room, though her words were muffled. I got out of bed and padded over to the door that connected my room to Maria's.

Opening it, I saw Maria packing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, horrified. She wasn't running away, was she?

"I'm getting away from this madness," she snapped. "And if you were smart, Alice, you'd want the same."

"Madness?" I repeated. "This isn't madness, Maria! This is the truth!"

Since Marmaduke had told Maria and me about the Moon Princess, I had been thinking for awhile. I now truly believed Marmaduke. He wouldn't lie about something so serious.

"No, it's not!" she cried. "It's a bunch of insane people!"

And with that said, she picked up her bag and left. I ran to my room and quickly donned a red dress, not having time to braid my knee length hair. I quickly wrapped a red ribbon around it so it was pulled back in a ponytail before dashing out of my room and down the tower stairs.

I had to convince Maria somehow that it was all real.

**Hate it? Love it? rEvIeW!**

**Like I said at the beginning, thanks to ****KyroxIsxSmexy for reviewing! I'd love it if more people did though…**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah... If you speak the language of "blah" you understood everything.**

"Maria!" I shouted as I ran to catch up to my sister. She was walking fast…straight at the forest. "Maria!"

I finally caught up to her in front of a very large tree. I caught her wrist.

"Maria, are you mad?" I shrieked. I couldn't help it; she was making me both angry and worried.

"I don't want anything to do with Moonacre," she cried, wrenching her wrist out of my grasp. I looked at her sadly.

"Is that really what you want?"

Before she could answer, we both heard a whisper.

"Maria…Alice…"

We both looked at each other in shock.

"…Hurry…"

The whispers seemed to come from a large hole that tunnelled under the tree trunk we stood in front of us. Without a word, Maria hurried into the hole.

"Maria, wait!" I whispered, and I edged in after her. As we crawled in, we kept hearing the whispers.

"…Hurry up…Alice….Maria…"

I would never admit it to Maria, but the whispers were starting to give me the creeps. It didn't help that I couldn't tell if it was a female or male, old or young. It just seemed to be…there.

At the foot of the stairs that led down we both turned to the light once more before turning back to the tunnel. I shrieked, seeing what appeared to be a very hairy bear. Maria let out a high pitch shriek after me, very similar to mine. But then the bear reached up and took off its hood…to reveal a dazzling young woman with curly blond hair.

"Who are you?" Maria asked, her voice shaky. The woman merely smiled before walking into the tunnel. Maria and I shared a look before following her.

"You look just like the lady in the painting," I said without thinking.

"Come along," she said and we scurried after her. She led us to a door and opened it, ushering us in before closing it.

Not five seconds after entering she was reprimanding a hedgehog for sleeping in her favorite chair. Looking around, I noticed that there were animals all over the room. Maria was inspecting a brown dress that had an embroidered 'L' on it.

I turned back to the woman to see her handling a snake. I gulped _really_ deeply. I hated snakes. I hated them above all else. They scared me enough to send me running.

"Be nice and still," the strange woman was saying. "Don't make any sudden movements. Then she won't be so scared."

"I'll try," answered a weak voice and I turned to see Maria, looking palely at the snake.

"Oh, I was talking to the snake," the woman said and laughed. "I rescue as many injured creatures as I can."

She put the snake in a casket and I felt like I'd now be able to breathe.

"Are you the 'L' embroidered on all those strange dresses in my room?" asked Maria and I frowned. I had found some strange dresses in my room with an embroidered 'L' on the sleeve.

"Yes, I am," the woman said with a satisfied smile. "My name is Loveday."

She took my hand and kissed it before she did the same to Maria. She then took us to a mirror and held her hand up as she spoke.

"Geraniums wither and die,

Rosemary cures the sickest,

Our time is nearly there my dear,

The moon shall curse us forever."

I blinked in confusion at the strange riddle before I noticed something strange. Images were appearing in the mirror. I saw Moonacre Manor, bursting into flames as the moon hit the horizon. I gazed in horror as everything I loved was destroyed. Then, it was gone and I was once again staring at my reflection.

"You saw something," Loveday was saying excitedly. "Didn't you? Didn't you? Tell me what you saw!"

She was shaking Maria's shoulder as she spoke and I wrenched Maria from her grasp before Loveday could hurt her.

"I have to leave," Maria said and she once again picked up her bag.

"No, no, no, no, no," Loveday said in a pleading tone. "Forgive me. I frightened you, haven't I? You see, I'm not used to visitors. I do so want all three of us to be friends."

She came closer to us, holding her hand out.

"It's no use you know," she said. "Your father, he tried to run away too. But there's no where to hide. Alice knew that. He sent Alice here all those years ago because he couldn't avoid the truth forever. But now, he's sent both of you because he loves you. Because Moonacre is where both of you belong."

"Us three are the same," Loveday said. We were sitting in the forest, on top of mount of boulders. "Except…"

"Except?" I prompted, wondering why she had trailed off.

"Where I failed, you two might succeed," she said, her voice a bit broken by grief.

"What about our uncle?" asked Maria. "Sir Benjamin. Can't he help?"

"Never, ever, mention that man to me again. Do you understand?" she said sharply. I looked at her weirdly; why was she being cold all of the sudden?

Maria looked down but Loveday continued, in a much gentler tone, "Your past is behind you. Your future awaits you, if you want it. You decide."

"I want to help with the curse. Moonacre is my home," I said quietly.

"I would help," Maria said. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Find the pearls," Loveday said earnestly. "Nobody knows where they are. Each family blames the other for taking them."

"Well, their both to blame," Maria said and I couldn't help but agree.

"The De Noirs took the casket and we must have the key," I said thoughtfully. Just then, Maria lit up as if she had suddenly realized something. "The key," she said wonderingly.

Maria opened her bag and took out the Ancient Moonacre Chronicles. She took the bookmark and from the top tugged the little gold piece…which came loose and turned out to be a small, golden key. I didn't expect that, truthfully.

Loveday laughed, startled.

"Now, for the casket," said Maria and she stood up, leaving her bag where it was and starting to march into the forest. Loveday and me exchanged a glance before following Maria.

"You have to take me to the De Noir castle," Maria continued and my insides froze. I did not want another confrontation with Robin.

"But why?" called out Loveday in a strangled voice.

"To make peace between the families," was Maria's simple reply.

"There it is," Maria sighed. I looked to where her gaze was trained on and saw the tops of a crude white tower, two flags on top waving in the wind. Loveday was beginning to murmur to herself.

"Loveday," I said concernedly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry," Loveday cried all of the sudden. "I can never go back there!" She began running back into the forest.

"Loveday!" Maria and I yelled as we ran towards her. I ran after her, not bothering to see if Maria was behind me or not. "Loveday!"

I finally caught up to her. She seemed as if she were trying not to cry.

"Loveday, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I can't go back," she cried. "I will not go back there."

Loveday looked at me with her puffy red eyes.

"Where is Maria?" she asked. I turned wildly but Maria wasn't there.

"Maria!" I shouted. There was no reply. I ran back to where we had been standing but Maria wasn't there. I realized what she had done.

"Maria, you silly girl," I murmured. "What were you thinking, going to the De Noirs all by yourself?"

And with that thought in mind, I walked towards the De Noirs, intent on getting back my sister.

**That was a tad short…REVIEW!**

**Thanks to ****KyroxIsxSmexy!**


End file.
